1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shaving devices and, more particularly, to an extended shaft reaching razor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, the following patents disclose a razor having an extendible handle with adjustable positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,480 issued in the name of Morgan
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,485 issued in the name of Shurtileffet al.
The following patents describe a razor handle with an elongated hand gripping structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,869 issued in the name of Metcalf et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,586 issued in the name of Apprille et al.
The following patents disclose the design and function of a flexible surgical razor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,234 issued in the name of McCool et al.
U.S. Patent No. 5,628,759 issued in the name of McCool et al.
U.S. Pat. No. D 404,486 issued in the name of McCool et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,887 issued in the name of Olson describes a flexible razor with an elongated handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,848 issued in the name of Strickland discloses a flexible razor blade mounted on a flexible holder.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism to provide for extended reach shaving devices.